Those Pearly Gates
by xTexasgalx
Summary: It took me 2 years to crack and a single second to say i love you. ONESHOT Moliver


**Hi everyone, I just thought I'd give this fan fiction thing I shot. I like to write so I thought why not.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana do ya seriously think I would be wasting my time at home on my computer for hours on end: P**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHHMHMHM

Why was she so perfect? It was like the angels had paid a visit to earth and left her there to shine light on the whole of Malibu. Her eyes did sparkle, her hair did glow, her smile sent butterflies fluttering around my stomach and her skin gleamed.

I walked into a room and my eyes would immediately find her. The biggest banquet in the world could lie before me but if she was there I wouldn't give it a second glance. I doubt I'd give it a first.

She looked beautiful in the morning, hair all over, eyes half closed, slouched in her baggy pajamas. That was just the one time she was feeling ill (yet she still looked gorgeous!)

On a normal morning she would bounce downstairs wearing nothing but a tank-top and shorts. That was slow, cruel torture, yet I couldn't help staring at her. So many unwanted images! How could she not know what she did to me?

My heart would skip a beat when her eyes caught mine, the little hairs on my arms stood on end when her hand found mine, my whole body tensed when she aimed that heart wrenching smile in my direction.

5, 4 of the only thing I looked forward to seeing but she didn't know. How could she? She could have any guy she wanted, I was just a friend. Two words that made my heart break as I knew she'd never be mine.

"Oliver!" Miley waved her hand in front of my face as I gazed off recklessly into space, coincidentally thinking about her. I landed back to reality with an unpleasant crash.

"What's wrong with you boy?" her southern accent thickened and Lilly chuckled. God I loved her voice!

It was then I realized I had a sandwich halfway to my mouth.

"Oliver has food in front of his face and hasn't eaten it." Lilly said acting shocked.

"You've been zoning out all week, what's wrong?" Miley's beautiful blue eyes were full of concern.

You I wanted to tell her. She had been on my mind for months but instead I said nothing and looked at my tray.

I knew Lilly and Miley exchanged a glance. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't concentrate! I fidgeted in my chair, my face turning flushed. Why was she so HOT???!!! Those jeans … and that top, whatever she wore she could always make me lose control.

"I'm getting some cheese frits." The girl of my dreams got up, flicked her shiny brown locks over her shoulder and out of habit I watched her go.

"Please just tell her Oliver." Lilly sighed. She was the only one who knew I was completely in love with my best friend. I shook my head sadly and got up to leave. I couldn't deal with anymore days like this, my heart was breaking and it hurt so much.

I found myself in the toilets alone. I shrank down with my back against the wall, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping my feelings would disappear along with my tears.

I would never stop loving her. Ever! That's why it hurt so bad to know she'd never love me back.

I wanted to scream it to the heavens! I wanted to bring her the night sky and give her a star for every time she made me smile. I wanted her to know how special she really was, how just her presence made my world spin and the bells ring. Her existence was the reason the sun shone and the moon glistened and I just wanted to tell her how much she meant to me, how I awoke in the morning to see her face, how I fall asleep at night with her in my dreams … I ached to make her realize she deserved the crowd to part when she walked by, the rain to stop when she looked at the sky, the clouds to spread when she spread her wings to fly and her heart to melt when that special someone said goodbye. More than anything I want her to be happy. I just wish I could be the one that makes her heart melt …

I didn't try to hold in the tears anymore, they just streamed down my face; each droplet was like a piece of my heart shattering. I wanted her; I needed her, why couldn't she see my heart was breaking because of her?

This was a pain like none I had ever felt before, I was being torn apart. I loved Miley Hope Stewart with every fiber of my being; I worshipped the ground she walked on. I sobbed into my arms, the past two years of emotions poring out of my broken body.

"Oliver?" I heard Lilly's voice distantly.

I didn't look up or embarrassingly hide my tears, I stayed scrunched up, not caring she was seeing my crying.

"Oh God Oliver!" I felt her slide down beside me.

"I love her so much." I let out a strangled, tear provoking, breathless cry, my eyes red and swollen.

"Don't do this." Lilly whispered her own eyes filling with tears, 'please tell her how you feel … Oh God Oliver you really do love her!" she wrapped an arm around my trembling shoulder and hugged me tight.

"I can't." Another gash appeared on my heart.

"You can!" Lilly persisted desperately, her voice cracking, "If only she knew how you felt she'd admit she loves you too!"

I didn't have the strength to argue, every possibility had flashed through my mind, there was just no way. My hopeful imagination just wasn't the reality.

"I swear Oliver don't do this to yourself. If you fall apart so does everyone else. Your Smokin Oken remember? You leave the ladies heartbroken! You need to talk to Miley for the sake of everyone's sanity. Do it for yourself! Do it for her! I promise it won't make things weird, trust me." Lily cried, shaking my pathetic form

"I want to believe you Lilly." I said weakly "I want her so much it aches." Another lump appeared in my throat, "I have to find a way to let her go …" just the thought brought fresh tears to my eyes because of course I could never let her go. She was my life.

"No!" Lilly stood up" Your gonna fight for her! Your gonna give her a kiss that's gonna make her fall into you arms! You WILL get your girl!"

A flame of hope ignited in my chest. Could I have my happy ending? Why couldn't I tell her? The only thing that was stopping me was fear. Right now things could not get any worse, I was crying my heart out in the boys toilets. Miley had always said face your fear … if she could be Hannah Montana and manage a double life I could tell her my true feelings. I would otherwise be regretful and unhappy for the rest of my life wishing I could have done things differently while I had the chance. Was I really not going to try? You have to fight for the things you want. Miley taught me that too. Her advice had created a flash of light in a pitch black sky.

Lily saw my expression, wiped away her tears and pulled me up from the ground.

"I should tell her." I wiped away tears of my own defiantly. The words sounded wrong coming from my mouth.

"You have to." Lilly nodded and gave a watery smile.

"Lilly…" I looked at her purposefully, words catching in my throat.

"Don't!" she warned, "You'll make me cry again!"

I grinned, something I hadn't done in a long time. "I love her Lilly, I'm actually gonna tell her!"

"She'll feel the same way." She reassured me and gave me a much needed hug of support.

It had taken me 2 years to crack and finally that breakdown had spurred me into action. It all came down to this… One moment. My life would change – good or bad I daren't even consider right now.

"When should I tell her exactly?" I already started to panic. It was such a big step.

"Now before you lose you nerve."

I was going to have a seizure! Everything was blurry. Now? No! How do I tell her? Where should I tell her? What should I say? What if-

"Oliver!" Lilly could see my dilemma; she pushed me out of the door and back into the cafeteria. What was left of my heart plummeted as I saw her at the table, sitting there not knowing. She had sat there for two years not knowing.

"Go on." Lilly encouraged.

I took a deep breath. What was I doing?

"Oliver?" Miley looked up at me with her deep blue eyes, that were secretive and one of the things I love most about her. My heart stared beating faster, like every time I saw her.

"Have you been crying?" she frowned standing up.

I felt my face. Wet tears were still there; no doubt I looked a mess.

"I need to tell you something." I blurted out nervously.

"What's going on?" she asked looking confused and concerned.

We were stood in the middle of the cafeteria but I couldn't give a rat's ass if anyone was watching. This was it … My whole life started and ended right here.

I took another deep breath. I was not going to screw this up! She was looking at me expectantly; Lilly was behind me with her fingers crossed so I stood tall and met her eyes. God she was beautiful!

"Miley Hope Stewart." I began my heart racing, my nerve had left at this crucial moment, my legs were shaking, my palms were sweating, and my shirt was sticking to my back. And that's when I said it. Those three little words I had been so scared to say. Where I was, the school cafeteria wasn't romantic, how I looked at the moment, unattractive but the look in my eyes and the passionate truth in my voice said it all.

"I love you." I finally declared.

I don't know what I was expecting to happen … I had only just registered the fact I had said those eternal words, as a 16 year old teenage boy people might say I don't know what I'm doing but believe me I do. I know for a fact no other girl will ever make me feel this way.

Miley was looking at me. She was stood still, shocked to her very core. I thought I could hear my heart completely shatter my life flashed before my eyes. I'd lost her! There was no going back now, I ruined it. Everything was pointless now; my life was just a black hole of misery. I had no reason to get up in the morning, no reason to smile, no reason to go to school or stay in the house, no reason to even exist!

"I love you too Oliver Oscar Oken."

My head snapped up, the tears of despair vanished, my heart reconnected, I could hear it fixing. And that's when I did burst into tears. In front of the school while the girl I loved so much told me she loved me back. I didn't know what to do! I wanted to bring her the night sky right now! I wanted to tell her everything I thought of her! I wanted to make her mine forever! I was just stood bawling like a baby and through my tears I could see her. She was smiling, a radiant smile that lit up Malibu like the angel she was.

She loved me! She loved me! SHE LOVED ME!

I thought it was the girl who was meant to cry but at this moment I didn't care. Nothing in the world mattered but her. She was mine. She was really mine.

"Hug her already." I heard Lilly call, her own face wet with fresh tears.

I needed no further persuading; I took that last step and went through those pearly gates to my heaven where my angel was waiting.

**This is just a one shot but I have a lot of ideas for other stories**** so if you're interested I'll see what I can do.**

**Review please even if it is to say it's complete crap lol if your having one of those days and you want a good moan then just take it out on my story :D Anyway review if you want to and thanks for taking the time to read it!**

**Peace out xx**


End file.
